Episode 1.03
'''Episode 3' is the third episode of [[Jamestown|'Jamestown']] Season 1. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by San Donovan, and premiered on SKY 1 on May 19, 2017. Synopsis Pamunkey warriors invade the town, giving Jocelyn a chance to advance Samuel's career. Alice and Silas's future is thrown into jeopardy. Plot is caught trying to steal shot and powder for a musket secretly sold to them..]] A few Pamunkey warriors surround Jamestown. Meredith Rutter heads outside the settlement to urinate. The Pamunkey storm the camp while Verity Rutter searches for her husband. Meanwhile, one warrior takes an interest in Verity while Meredith cries for help and cuts himself while trying to grab his dagger. The other warriors run away while one is taken down by James Read, who takes him into town. The Pamunkey is imprisoned at the garrison. The next day, Meredith’s hand is healed by Christopher Priestley. The tavern’s keeper shares his belief that the Pamunkey came to steal their women. The doctor, however, doesn’t share his opinion. Sir George Yeardley, Secretary Farlow, Marshal Redwick, Samuel Castell and Read discuss the event at the garrison. Yeardley reveals that the Pamunkey had one of their muskets. Farlow suggests that one of their own has betrayed them. Read informs the musket the Pamunkey carried was stolen from Edgar Massinger a few months ago. Yeardley asks the warrior about Opechancanough while trying to have him drink some alcoholic beverage. The Pamunkey, however, replies in Powhatan. Yeardley demands a translator. Silas Sharrow and Alice Kett are working on their farm when Master Massinger arrives. He wants to strike a deal with Silas: he offers him some of his men in exchange for some of the Sharrow land. Silas declines his proposal. Pepper Sharrow interrupts and informs that the Governor is requesting for Silas. Back in town, Jocelyn Castell talks with Mercy about previous Pamunkey attacks. Then she speaks with James Read. He admits diseases have killed more men than “Indians”, but, nevertheless, battles have been fought between the two. He insists troubles will worsen as more Englishmen arrive in Jamestown. At the garrison, Silas translates Chacrow for the governor. Redwick makes it clear that thieves lose their hands and is determined to carry on the sentence after being mocked by the Pamunkey warrior. Chacrow is taken into town to have his hands cut off. Samuel Castell tries to change the governor’s mind for it would destroy their relations with the Pamunkey. Yeardley stops the execution and demands to know to gave him the musket. Master Massinger interrupts and explains that only Silas could be the culprit, since he recently travelled up river and knows the Powhatan language well. Silas is taken before court and Redwick determines him to also be imprisoned with Chacrow at the garrison. Alice speaks with James Read, believing he knows the truth about the musket. The blacksmith admits he’s been suspicious of Silas ever since he returned to Jamestown without Henry. Alice asks him if he’ll allow a man to hang for something he didn’t do. Read replies there might be justice in it. Meanwhile, Henry Sharrow is being healed by the Appamattuck and Davie McDurran approaches him. Henry mistakes him for Silas laughing at him. Alice visits Silas at the garrison. While Silas has given up hope, Alice believes she’ll have him freed. Chacrow speaks to Alice and Silas translates. The Pamunkey warrior shares his fears that there are too many Englishmen and Englishwomen now. Verity speaks with James Read and admits any woman would be lucky to have him. Then, she observes the way he looks at Alice and recognizes his feelings towards her. Henry continues to receive treatment from the Appamattuck and returns to conscience. He finally recognizes Davie, an Englishmen who was reported dead four years ago. Davie explains he deserted and was adopted by the Appamattuck. Davie wants to know what Henry was doing so far up the river. Samuel and Christopher discuss Redwick’s wish to start a war against the Pamunkey. Jocelyn eventually interrupts and suggests them to return the warrior over to his own people. Samuel likes the idea and speaks to Governor Yeardley about it. Redwick isn’t please with it at all. Farlow, however, admits the plan might work on their behalf, but it must be the governor himself to hand over Chacrow. Once outside, Redwick and Farlow threaten Samuel to stop his politicking and tame his wife’s ambitions. They warn him that he will remain in Jamestown, while they will accompany the governor. Once Samuel leaves, Farlow tells Redwick that they can use the prisoner exchange to create chaos. Samuel tells Jocelyn he will not be accompanying the governor to the Pamunkey village. She’s not pleased and the next day goes to Christopher’s apothecary and tries to persuade him to talk to Samuel in order to encourage him to go with Yeardley. Christopher admits he can’t help otherwise he’ll belong to her. Davie learns about the explosion that injured Henry but it’s suspicious on why Silas didn’t travel with his brother. Massinger heads into his farm and calls out of a worker named Gabbon. Later, at the garrison, the man claims to have witnessed Silas and Henry stealing the musket. Alice doesn’t believe it and goes to James Read. She continues to force Read into giving her more information. Jocelyn speaks with Governor Yeardley on the streets of Jamestown, and persuades him that the recorder must go, since the prisoner transference will be historic. Yeardley agrees. When the governor leaves, Temperance Yeardley remarks that Jocelyn has caught her husband’s attentions. Jocelyn doesn’t deny it and low key insults Lady Yeardley, cleaning dirt off her face. When she returns home, Jocelyn is confronted by Samuel, who’s enraged at her for being plotting for him to go up river behind his back. That night, James Read visits Alice and tells her about Donovan Hamble, who used to work for Massinger. Apparently the man went missing around the time the musket was stolen. He implies it was Donovan who stole it and was killed and buried by Massinger outside his plantation. Before leaving with the governor, Samuel speaks with Silas and assures him that Massinger has no evidence against him. Jocelyn wishes to address Chacrow and questions him why he would risk getting caught. Silas translates the Pamunkey warrior, who suggests seeking honor is not reckless. Jocelyn forces Silas to tell Chacrow that Samuel is responsible for his release. Yeardley’s party leaves the wharf, headed towards the Pamunkey village, Temperance asks Jocelyn if she’s from Banbury in Oxfordshire. She confirms it and rushes off. Back at home, Lady Yeardley writes a letter. Master Massinger finds Alice digging outside his plantation. She explains she’s looking for Donovan and will not stop until his body is found. The governor’s ship heads north and the party stops for the night. Mercy makes it clear to Jocelyn that she’s afraid of the dark. Jocelyn orders her to fetch Christopher, regardless. Christopher arrives and Mercy gets locked outside. Jocelyn asks the doctor to dance with her to keep her calm. He turns away and explains that he spoke with Silas about making Samuel responsible for Chacrow’s release. He informs that it is humiliating for a Pamunkey warrior to be handed over in such fashion. Jocelyn’s actions could potentially get Samuel killed and she starts crying. Back at camp, Redwick and Farlow prepare to kill Chacrow but he escapes into the woods. Yeardley is furious because now they have nothing to give Opechancanough but remarks it’s too late to turning back. In the morning, Jocelyn and Mercy worry about Samuel. Yeardley’s party arrives at the Pamunkey village and are received by several warriors, including Chacrow. They are allowed to meet with the Chief. Yeardley asks about the musket. Opechancanough, however, is more concerned about the arrival of Englishwomen and isn’t happy about their intentions of expanding. James Read visits Alice and urges her to stop digging while Massinger watches from a distance. Massinger visits Silas at the garrison and tells him he will drop the charges if he tells Alice to stop digging outside his plantation. Silas is set free, as Yeardley’s party return to Jamestown. Silas thanks James Read for his help. Gallery DSC1770.jpg veritys1ep3.jpg DSC1806.jpg jamestowns1_stills_episodic_ep3__dsc1791_intl_eng-1024x684.jpg 49c5fd707a8886f359e757151e762bdb_1498748861.jpg rNpqXCdXOWmAJEHBX1U4O0sJLl4.jpg (2016-07-14+12-44-32)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016)+(1).jpg (2016-07-12+23-23-58)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016)627876098.jpg (2016-07-17+08-52-25)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016).jpg 1TQmmVIEVyya6YPuCvw0DhZdb6m.jpg (2016-07-17+16-26-19)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016)-0.jpg DAc8gOJXUAExcZ3.jpg C31LkHhxyIcn6CAe3nYKWzG5Sug.jpg 9cnDzG7QlEAqpigLox3S9u1L3Tw.jpg Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Sophie Rundle as Alice Kett * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Gwilym Lee as Samuel Castell * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy Recurring Cast * Shaun Dooley as Reverend Michaelmas Whitaker * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger * Paul Rattray as Davie McDurran * Roseanne Supernault as Matachanna * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough Guest Cast * Uncredited actor as Gabbon External Links * "Episode 3" script written by Bill Gallagher Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes